dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MelodyDay
center|650px Melody Day *'Nombre:' Melody Day (멜로디데이) *'Número de miembros:' 4 chicas *'Debut: ' 28 de Febrero del 2014 *'Agencias:' **Viewga Entertainment **LOEN Entertainment — (La misma que IU, Zia, Ra.D, Yoon Hyun Sang, Sunny Hill, FIESTAR & HISTORY) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El 17 de febrero de 2014, LOEN Entertainment y Viewga Entertainment publicaron fotos de un nuevo grupo llamado Melody Day que estaría conformado por tres chicas: Ye In, Yeo Eun y Cha Hee. Aunque no habían hecho su debut oficial, ya habían promocionando por un tiempo cantando los OST de algunos dramas como "I Can Hear Your Voice", "My Daughter Seo Young", "Golden Time", "Marry Him If You Dare", "Master’s Sun", entre otros, captando la atención del público con sus voces. 'Debut' Melody Day debutó el 28 de febrero de 2014 en Music Bank con la canción Another Parting '''de su álbum debut del mismo nombre. Mientras que el álbum debut del grupo fue lanzado en manera física y digital el dia 25 de febrero de 2014. ' Comeback con Anxious e ingreso de Yoo Min El 12 de diciembre de 2014 luego de más de 9 meses sin promociones las chicas lanzan su tercer single digital titulado Anxious que cuenta con la colaboración del rapero Mad Clown, también se integra una cuarta miembro al grupo, Yoo Min de 23 años nacida en Corea del Sur. La compañía también reveló que ella en un principio debutaría con el grupo en febrero pero por razones personales no pudo hacerlo en ese entonces. Regreso en 2015 con #LoveMe y Speed up En mayo de 2015 luego de cinco meses sin promociones Loen Entertainment confirma que Melody Day volvería en junio con un nuevo single album. En octubre del mismo año Melody Day regresa con un nuevo single album llamado Speed up. Integrantes thumb|center|670x670px '''Integrantes (Izq. a Der.):' Ye In, Yoo Min, Cha Hee, Yeo Eun *Yeo Eun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yoo Min (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Cha Hee (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ye In (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Temas para Dramas *''Listen to my heart tema para Tomorrow Cantabile (2014) * ''You Don't Know Love ''tema para Fated To Love You (2014) *''Wait and See tema para Hotel King (2014) *''I Have A Person That I Love tema para Beautiful Man (2013) *''Only Me tema para Marry Him If You Dare (2013) *''Can You Feel Me'' tema para Medical Top Team (2013) *''All About'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''Sweetly ralralra'' tema para I Hear Your Voice (2013) *''Cram'' tema para 7th Grade Civil Servant (2013) *''All Looks Like You'' tema para The King of Dramas (2012) *''As If At That Time'' tema para My Daughter Seo Young (2012) *''Magic Castle'' tema para Missing You (2012) *''Stop Hurting'' tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''The Way To Say I Love You'' tema para Golden Time (2012) *''That One Word'' tema para Bridal Mask (2012) Premios Anuncios *'2014:' Uniformes e Chakan (Con HISTORY) Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Melody Day1.jpg Melody Day2.jpg Db2P74Z.jpg Melody Day3.jpg MDLoveMe.jpg Melody Day6.jpg Melody Day7.jpg Melody Day8.jpg |} Categoría:Viewga Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2014